List of The Ellie Show Episodes
The Ellie Show started running on Nickelodeon In Christmas 2012. Finally,NickToons started running the show In Circa 2014, But just Reruns of season 1. Then,a month later,it picked up the episodes where Nickelodeon was at. Season 1 *Pilot-December 25,2012- Ellie (Emma Bell) and Leo (Joe Smith) find a mysterious candy cane that can travel thru time. *Soccer-March 17,2013- Ellie and Leo are upset they got Coach Simons (Mel Gibson) for their soccer coach cause every time they lose,Coach Simons gets upset. *Mr Grumps-March 31,2013- Ellie and Leo try to find out why Leo,s dad,Mr Grumps (Mark DeCarlo) is so grumpy. *Amnesia-April 2,2013- Ellie gets amnesia and thinks she,s a peasant girl named Wendell,so Leo tries to help her regain her memory. *Meet Denzhapp-April 9,2013- Ellie and Leo meet Derzapp (Rib Hillis),a friendly alien whose spaceship crashed while he was returning home. *Scratch has Fleas-April 16,2013- Leo,s Dog,Scratch,Needs a bath,but he won't take one. *Motel Transylvania-April 25,2013- Ellie,s Parents,Danni (Zac Efron) and Liza (Selena Gomez) take Her and Leo to Puetro Rico. What they DON'T Know is that the place they're staying is haunted. *Motel Transylvania Part 2-April 29,2013- Will the 4 escape the horrors of the "Wonderful" Place? Find out in this thrilling conclusion! *Scratch has a Scratch-May 5,2013- Scratch has a Scratch on his tummy,so Leo and Ellie take him to The Vet,Dr Mary Wilson (Crystal Lowe). *Nega Ellie-May 18,2013- Ellie And Leo by a watch that is also a molecule transporter and they end up in an alternate universe where they now have to escape their Evil,Much Smarter Twins! Guest appearance: Danielle Monet as Nega Ellie and Logan Lerman as Nega Leo *Denzhapp,s Dad,s Revenge-May 20,2013- Once Derzapp,s Dad hears about his son,s adventures with Ellie and Leo,he plans to kill them. John Goodman as Derzapp,s Dad. *The Karate Kid-May 30,2013- Ellie must learn karate to defend three bullies at school. NOTE: This is the Season Finale. Season 2 *Jaws; Resurrection-July 19,2013- Ellie and Leo Must Hunt a supposed shark with powers that,s haunting the beach. *Ted and Alice and Ellie and Leo-July 24,2013- Ellie keeps messing up her lines for The Ted and Alice Play at school but she knows she must not give up. *One small step of Girl,One Giant leap for Boykind-July 27,2013- Ellie and Leo pretend to be astronauts in outer space. *Dennis Inc.-July 31,2013- After Ellie gets "Fired" from the soccer team she has no other choice but to turn to Dennis,s side. Soon,she turns mean and bullies other people like the three thugs. Can Leo stop Ellie and get her back on the soccer team? *$$$$-August 9,2013- Ellie gets angry when she must pay a large amount of money to the bullies. *Ultra net-August 14,2013- Ellie and Leo buy an app on their cell phones that can give them all the information in the universe-except for the square root of Pi. And even worse,that same question is on the math test at school tomorrow! *Vibrating Lads-August 25,2013- Ellie and Leo try a new soda which gives them the ability to run super fast. But they drink too much of it and they start running so fast,no one can SEE them. Will they ever get back to normal? *Alien Invasion-August 27,2013- Face-hugging parasites invade the school and Ellie and Leo must stop them. *CinderEllie-September 8,2013- TBA *An Asteroid Adventure-September 11,2013- Ellie,Leo and a band of scientists must destroy an Asteroid that,s going to destroy the whole city. *Soapbox race-September 22,2013- Ellie joins the town Soapbox race...and so does the three Bullies! *Digital Ellie-September 29,2013- TBA MORE SEASON 2 EPISODES COMING SOON! Category:Episode lists